vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko Koumori
Summary Kuroko Koumori is an extremely prolific serial killer with over 715 kills to her name, having begun her killing spree in her childhood. After being apprehended and sentenced to death, she was spared after the Japanese government found that her killing ability and "discretion" would make her a good asset in criminal investigations. Now more or less free, Kuroko acts as a state-appointed executioner in cases where reasoning with the culprit is impossible, flirting with any attractive woman that crosses her path all the while (despite already having a girlfriend). Powers and Statistics Tier: 9-B Name: Kuroko Koumori ("Kuu-chan"), Halfeti Origin: Murciélago Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Human, apparently Powers and Abilities: Expert in Gunplay and Hand-to-Hand Combat, Expert Acrobat, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (She can smell blood from a great distance and identify others by scent), Precognition (Thanks to her experience as a killer, Kuroko has a 'sense for death' that allows her to predict how another person would try to kill her depending on their psychology and mindset, allowing her to navigate a hallway filled with traps without being injured at all, reacting to the traps before they're triggered), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the Virginal Rose's narcotic, mind-controlling roses) Attack Potency: Wall level (Cut off someone's hand with a table knife and crushed a student's head with a few stomps, should be somewhat comparable to Momoyama, who can easily crush skulls and punch a boulder in half, and Urara. A shot from her pistol obliterated the top half of Tasuku's head). Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed (Dodged bullets fired at the back of her head at the last second by tilting her head, and intercepted a sniper's bullet right before it hit Kimihara, at the same time as Reiko, who can herself dodge bullets from said sniper while running and returning fire. Comparable to Takeru Asagi, who was able to cut through bullets midflight on multiple occasions, and Hikagi, who could deflect bullets). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: A pair of Desert Eagles. * Optional Equipment: A set of bombs that vary in power. Intelligence: An experienced killer, Kuroko specializes in brutally annihilating her targets after getting to the bottom of each case she's assigned. She does so by using her own knowledge of psychology to analyze other criminals, forming generally accurate profiles on her targets that allows her to predict their actions, track them down, and overwhelm them in combat, concocting a variety of plans to corner them so that she can finish them off. As a fighter and killer, Kuroko is world-class, an easy peer of other masterful killers like Asagi and Higaki. She can quickly see through the fighting styles of extremely unconventional fighters, such as Yukari and Aiko, and then use their weapons against them, almost instantly seeing through how Yukari's motions controlled the traps in their room, and then using her own weapon to maim her. Thinking quickly and creatively in the midst of combat, Kuroko improvises and uses everything at her disposal to win, wielding basically every weapon she picks up with exceptional skill and doing anything necessary for victory. Weaknesses: Kuroko is easily distracted and manipulated by attractive women. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Murciélago Category:Acrobats Category:Criminals Category:Detectives Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Tier 9